1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to dental devices. In particular, this invention is directed to dental devices for electrically stimulating the periodontium region within the mouth of the patient. More in particular, this invention is directed to a dental device for providing an electrical current of a predetermined value to the alveolar bone region. Still further, this invention is directed to an electrically stimulating dental device which interfaces with the gingivae lining within the oral cavity of a user. More in particular, this invention pertains to an electrically stimulating dental device which provides for subcutaneous insert into the alveolar bone region within the oral cavity. Additionally, this invention relates to an electrically stimulating dental device which is clamped on opposing sides of the gingivae lining in a particular region of the oral cavity for producing an electrical current therethrough.
2. Prior Art
Medical devices for providing electrical stimulation to stimulate osteogenesis are known in the art. However, in some prior systems, such devices are applicable to portions of the body remote from the oral cavity. Specifically, some of such prior art devices are applied to limb areas for stimulation of osteogenesis.
Other prior art medical devices do not provide for appropriate clamping mechanisms of the device in order that such may be mounted within the oral cavity of a patient. Such prior art medical devices relate to systems which are generally massive in nature and cannot be inserted into the oral cavity for promotion of tissue regeneration or osteogenesis.
In other prior art systems, the power system is large in nature and is essentially not applicable for insertion into the oral cavity of a patient.
To the knowledge of applicant, there has been no practical and useful application of electrical stimuli to the human body for soft tissue regeneration as opposed to electrical stimuli to osseous material.